


Birds singing in the sycamore trees

by Claraon



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, FWP, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claraon/pseuds/Claraon
Summary: Eyebrows knit tightly together, nostrils flared, cheeks blushing. Where Lilith had expected fear and revulsion, there was anger. And bless her if that wasn’t the most attractive thing she’d ever seen.A tag to bainel'sWhispers In The Nightbecause I simply couldn't get this fic out of my head.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	Birds singing in the sycamore trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bainel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bainel/gifts).



> This is a tag to bainel's [Whispers In The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668931), which follows [Kuppala Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323556). 
> 
> Do go read them because they're great and also this won't make much sense without it.

Lilith stood frozen in place, watching Zelda pour tea into the two cups she had laid out on the counter. _Perhaps not today_. Belphegor’s words ringed in her ears, her blood boiling at his audacity. 

She felt so stupid. How could she have not foreseen that the Princes of Hell would not hesitate to threaten the things she cared for? That was what demons did after all. Latched onto your hopes and fears like leeches, drawing their power from the misery of others. Lucifer had taken Adam from her, and every other being who had shown her the slightest signs of affection over the centuries. Anyone who had threatened to weaken his hold on her. 

But Lucifer was gone, and she was now Queen. In her elation at finally, _finally_ getting the power she deserved, she had let her guard down. She would have to amplify the protection ward over the Spellman Mortuary first thing in the morning. 

Had she been foolish to think that she could somehow shield her Coven from the bloody politics of Hell? Thinking that she could have this thing with Zelda – whatever it was – for herself? Zelda who was so beautiful in the flowing summer dress that wrapped around her figure in the most tantalizing way, her usually perfectly styled curls ruffled from their ride on the Ferris Wheel. Zelda who was so dedicated to building a new Church in Lilith’s name. Zelda who was so delicate in bringing her teacup to deep red lips Lilith longed to kiss again. Zelda who was…talking.

She was talking and Lilith hadn’t heard a single word of what she had said, still stuck at the kitchen’s threshold. She watched her release a deep sigh, set her cup on the counter, and stare directly into her eyes.

“Lilith what’s wrong? Is this too much? Is it something I’ve done?”

Suddenly she looked vulnerable, and Lilith’s heart sunk at the thought that Zelda could possibly think that her intentions had somehow changed. She tried to regain her usual composure, and gave her what she hoped was a seductive grin. 

“No, darling, quite opposite. It’s nothing, I assure you.”

Zelda seemed to see right through her. She tutted. 

“Alright. We’re going to go the drawing room, have this tea, and you’re going to tell me exactly what’s been going on with you tonight.”

It was the voice she used on her students when she was tired of their antics, and Lilith was surprised to feel a thrill run down her spine at having it directed at her. 

So they sat on the couch and Lilith told her. She repeated what the Rusałka had said on the day of the solstice, that there were whispers about her, about _them_. And then she spoke of Belphegor’s visit just a moment ago, toying with her teacup all the while. 

When she was done she looked up at Zelda expectantly. She was facing away from her, looking out the window as if on the look-out for further intruders. Her hand ghosted above her cheek where the demon had touched her earlier. 

With the Coven still traumatized by having been almost eliminated and her ex-husband still on the loose, to now find out her entanglement with Lilith had made her a target was the last thing she needed. 

Had it been anyone else, Lilith would not have bothered with any of this. She would have taken her pleasure with Zelda until the itch was scratched and moved on. But this was… different. There was more to Zelda than pure physical attraction. The more she got to know her, the more she felt a sense of kinship with the witch, an unspoken understanding of what it felt like to stop asking for what they had been denied their whole lives and take it for themselves. 

She had almost allowed herself to imagine a future where they would rule over Hell and Earth side by side. Another part of her just wanted to wrap Zelda into her arms and lock her somewhere far away where no one and nothing could hurt her. All these feelings were childish. She was a millennial being who had seen civilizations rise and fall, not a lovesick teenager at Baxter High. She had let her guard down, and now Zelda would see how stupid she had been. _Stupid, foolish Lilith_. 

“I’m sorry…” she started, ready to call the whole thing off.

Zelda’s head swirled back to her, and there was fire in her eyes.

“How dare they?” 

“Pardon?” 

Eyebrows knit tightly together, nostrils flared, cheeks blushing. Where Lilith had expected fear and revulsion, there was anger. And bless her if that wasn’t the most attractive thing she’d ever seen.

“How dare they question to your authority like this? You’re their Queen. You earned the title fair and square.” 

Lilith tried to reach for her, but Zelda slipped her grasp, getting up. She reached into her pocket to take out holder and cigarette, which she lit with the flick of a finger, before pacing in front of the fireplace, a picture of grace and determination. 

She turned back to Lilith. 

“We’ll fight them. One by one if we must. Until the whole of Hell bows to you as they should. Ambrose and Prudence are gone, but we still have Sabrina, and the Weird Sisters...” 

Lilith knew that Zelda had faith in her in theory, as an embodiment of the religious values she lived by. But to witness such an earnest display of Zelda’s faith in her as a _person_ , sent a rush of heat pooling deep in her belly. That was it. Lilith couldn't take it any longer. She got up.

“... Melvin and Elspeth have been practicing their conjuring and…”

Finally, she reached her, grabbing Zelda’s head to bring their mouths together. Zelda stood frozen for a second, but quickly caught up, clever thing that she was, and opened her mouth for Lilith’s tongue to slip in. It wasn’t enough, she wanted more, all of her, right now. One hand slipped into her curls, the other around her waist to bring the witch closer. To her surprise, she felt Zelda resist under her fingers, breaking their kiss to catch her breath.

“Are you kissing me just to shut me up or because you agree?”

_“Yes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are love <3


End file.
